


Shit, We're Magical Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Guys as Magical Girls, M/M, Magical Girls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Okumura Yukio and Kimura Kouichi first meet, they realize that there is a strong energy between them. This energy has revealed itself in two crystals that allow the teens to transform into new, stronger forms known as empowered forms (which are pretty much glorified magical girl transformations). Will they be able to survive school while keeping their identities hidden, or will their twin brothers find out? What about Yukio's boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, We're Magical Girls

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

 

Yukio was standing on a platform as he watched the rain trickle down his body. He watched the children playing in the rain, his eyes softening a bit when he realized it was him and his brother. A soft smile formed on his face and he blinked as a male stood beside him. "Precious, aren't they?" The male turned to him, revealing soft blue eyes as he looked at the other. 

"Yeah, they are." Yukio smiled, adjusting his glasses. This male seemed familiar for some reason. He had seen him in his dreams a couple times before, but he did not know his name. The male seemed to have a calm gentle smile on his face as he looked at him.

"I haven't ever seen children play so happily together.. Not even my own brother and I.." That caused Yukio to look at him in confusion. He remembered seeing a news article with that male's face. It was four to five years ago. A student had fallen down some stairs and had been declared dead until his twin brother found him and had revived him. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the name.

He turned to the other, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Kouichi, why are you in my dream?" Kouichi looked at him and gave a chuckle.

"I'm glad you know who I am, Okumura-kun~. Or, rather, might I call you Yukio~?" The exorcist stared at him, who looked at him with his eyes turning a different color, "I'm in your dream as we are linked by our powers~.. Your powers of thunder, and my own of darkness~.." His eyes soon flashed, "We are needed to defend this world from monsters not even exorcists can fight. You and I are linked to our powers, linked to our twin brothers. We aren't the only ones as well. Yukio, when you accept your powers of thunder, tell me." He handed him a piece of paper.

Yukio stared at Kouichi, "W-what do you mean?"

Kouichi looked back at him, as he started to walk off, "Easy. You have the powers of thunder.. While your brother has fire.. You need to contact me when you find out what I mean, Yukio.. It is the only way to protect this world, something I am sure you want to do. And, with that, Kouichi was gone, disappearing in a cloud of black feathers.

\----------------------------------------------

Yukio screamed as he sat up in bed. He groaned, looking at his brother. Of course Rin would still be asleep even if he screamed bloody murder in the middle of the night. He put on his glasses and stared when he noticed a piece of paper in his hands. This was the same paper that had the other's number on it. He sighed, going to call him in another room. He needed answers, that was as much as he knew. He looked at a picture of him and a familiar, smiling face. He smiled gently. For two months now, Konekomaru and Yukio had been dating, with most of their friends giving their support. He looked away for a bit to contact the number, letting out a sigh when it went almost straight to voice mail. He'd just have to call in the morning.

\----------------------------------------------

"I'm home, mom." The teenager took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was cleaning dishes, "Mom, take a break, I'll clean the rest of them." The older woman gave a gentle smile, looking at him. 

"That would be great, thank you, Kouichi~." She moved to sit down as her oldest son began to clean the dishes now, "Oh, before I forget, you got a call from True Cross Academy." This made the teenager drop the plate he was holding and his mother rushed to him.

"I'm fine, mom.. Just a bit surprised.." True Cross Academy was an expensive school. Why would they ever want someone as poor as Kouichi in it? He walked to the phone and called back the number "Hello, this is the Kimura Residence, Kouichi speaking."

"I'm glad I got in contact with you, Kouichi.. It's me, Yukio.." 

And, this time, the phone fell out of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty surprising for Kouichi, huh?
> 
> Also, if you want to suggest a set of twins to represent the other elements, please tell me. 
> 
> Elements Available: Ice, Wind, Earth, Wood, Steel and Water


End file.
